Operation Kissing Better
by forever-sweet
Summary: The former Axis and Allies are feeling in the dumps when a meeting is set for the day of the beginning of World War 2. So it's up to America to cheer them all up! With...kisses?
1. The Beginning!

**Reason for writing this? Well, I had a dream about something and when I awoke this was the idea I was left with! Hopefully it's not too horrible... Onward with the fanfic!**

**I do not own Hetalia, if I did it would be more accurate to the manga and France would have died.**

**Warning(s): France.**

* * *

America just couldn't understand it, why was everyone in such a bad mood today? Everyone he had talked to either told him to go away or to get hung; even Italy! "Bonjour monsieur gros cul!" America groaned, everyone except France. Right now he really wished the fancy-pants rose carrying nation was as upset as the others. "Yo France. Do you know why everyone is acting all out of whack?"

"Qu'est-ce? You do not know what day it is do you?"

"Um...A Saturday?" France actually face palmed because of the nations stupidity. "No. It's September 1st." America just gave him a 'yeah-so-what?' look, he resisted the urge to face palm again. "No, you stupid American, this was the beginning of World War 2." Still nothing, France watched as America's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "Who's idea was it to call a World Conference meeting today?" France gave him a pointed look. "You did."

"Oh... Well, how come you aren't as sad as everyone else?" France waved his hand dismissively. "The past is in the past. No need to grief over it. If only the others would think the same~"

"Wish there was a way to cheer them all up..." France's eyes widened and a devious smile spread over his lips. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"A bet and a way to cheer up the other countries!"

"I have a bad feeling about this... What do I get if I win?"

"Hm...I'll buy your McDonalds slop for a whole year?"

"Deal!" America got to his feet and declared shaking France's hand enthusiastically. France ignored the urge to wipe his hand on his pants as he grimaced at the overly happy American. "What's the bet anyways?"

"You have to kiss the former members of the Allies and the Axis."

"Wait, what if I don't complete the dare?"

"Well, Mon Chere. You will spend the night with me." France winked licking his lips, he already knew America wouldn't finish the dare. "So do we have a deal?" America grimaced but nodded anyways; there was no way in hell that he would give up the chance of free food. France clapped his hands together in excitement. "Fantastic! Well, you better get started! Only 3 former Axis and 3 Former Allies left to kiss~!"

"Four."

"Four what?"

"Four Allies."

"What?"

"Canada, dude..." France gave America a blank stare before it clicked who Canada was. "Oh right! Your brother!" But America was already gone to seek his first target.

* * *

**I have a feeling the characters might have went OOC for a little bit during this ^ ^'**


	2. Japan

**See! See? I come with another chapter, I live! Also, I'm starting with the Axis.**

* * *

Because the World Meeting was starting in a hour it didn't give America very much time to find one of the old Axis Powers and somehow kiss him. So, rather it be good fortune or luck he stumbled across Japan in the meeting room alone reading some manga. "Yo Japan!" Said nation sighed and bookmarked his page before answering. "Hello America-san."

"Whatcha reading?" America was on one side of the room in one second and right next to Japan's ear in the next. Japan couldn't help the flinch at the closeness of the other burger-devouring nation. "H-hell Girl."

"Sounds girly and boring..."

"! It is not, it is actually very good!"

"Whatever you say Japan~!"

"Is there something I can help you with America-san...?"

"Actually yeah dude! I have this bet with France and I need your help!"

"I will help you to the best of my abilities. What is it?" Was it just Japan's imagination or was America getting closer? "Nani?"

"Dude relax. It will only take a second..." He leaned just a little bit closer brushing his lips softly against Japan's. Japan went beet red and pushed America away very forcefully knocking the other onto his ass. "Amerca-san!"

"Thanks dude!" He laughed and rolled to his feet giving Japan a two fingered salute; walking out of the room and closing it behind him he collapsed against it. "_I can't believe I just kissed my best friend..."_

Inside the room Japan was staring at the door wide-eyed with one hand up to his lips. "_America-san just kissed me..._"

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky ending. I do have a warning! All chapters will not be like this one! They could be longer and they could be shorter!**


	3. Germany

**Hi! I wasn't expecting this story to be as popular as it is O.O' I hope I don't let you guys down! Here's another chapter for you guys~!**

* * *

It took America ten minutes before he was back on his feet and looking for the next former Axis member when he so happened to run into Germany. Of course Germany didn't see America because of the giant stack of papers he was holding and laterally ran into him. This knocked them both to the floor with the papers flying every which way around them.

Germany glared at America in between flashes of paper. "Sorry Germany! Let me help you clean these up!" Germany knew something was off in the way that America addressed him by his name rather than saying 'dude'. Also, he was helping him instead of making up an excuse of how he was the hero and running away. Oh yes, something was very off. "America? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah! Never better! What makes you ask?"

"Nothing." Maybe it was his imagination?

"Do you want help organizing these or something." Or maybe not...

"Nein. I will handle it. Just go back to doing whatever it is that American's do."

"Oh come on! I'm sure I can help in some way~!"

"Nein, I am just fi-" Germany was cut off by America's attempt at kissing him. As it would seem it was called an attempt because Germany turned and America ended up kissing his cheek stunning the German into silence. "Nein! W-what are you doing!"

"Dude hold still!" Germany backed up trying to escape the now apparently deranged American. "Nein! What has gotten into you!"

"Why the fuck won't you stay still!"

"Maybe it has something to do with you going crazy!" Germany's back hit the wall with an echoing thud, before said German could escape America grabbed his arms pinning them above his head. "Just hold still and it will be over in a sec." Now Germany knew America was crazy, but this is ridiculous! He could smell the hamburgers as America leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. America's lips were surprisingly soft and didn't have any food particles on them as the other had expected. "_That was not a kiss..._"

"See? Was that so hard?" He released Germany's hands, strangely the German wasn't moving at all. He waved his hand in front of Germany's face, worried that he had broken the serious country. "Hey? Germany? Are you oka-" He yelped as Germany suddenly grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the wall. Germany crushed his lips into the stunned America's in a very brutal way making their teeth clatter together. Whatever America tried to say was cut off by the German's tongue shoving into his mouth.

Inside America was panicking wondering 'what the hell' over and over again. Eventually he gave up and kissed Germany back. The kiss was rough and very violent; Germany's lips were slightly chapped and America was wondering if the German sharpened his teeth or something.

Germany was quite enjoying himself, America's lips were as soft as he had thought. He thought said American would taste just like his nasty hamburgers, but there was a favor under that, that reminded Germany of mountain air and mint.

Finally oxygen forced Germany to separate from the dazed American. Straightening his tie he picked up his pile of papers and promptly walked out of the room, blush still heavy on his face and his lips slightly puffy. As soon as Germany was gone America collapsed twitching occasionally. "That was...kinda brutal..."

* * *

**Hope that was okay?**


	4. Italy

**Hello everyone!**

* * *

America wasn't sure he could do this anymore... The bet required that he kiss all the former Axis and Allies, but after his kiss with Germany all the determination seemed to have drained out of him leaving him a bit sullen.

Italy wasn't truly in a bad mood, he was only confused that Germany had been pushing him away and paying no attention to him. So, after he had snapped at America he had felt guilty and had followed after the American. He saw everything, from the bet to America having his brains kissed out by Germany.

He wasn't upset as he should of been, he actually felt kind of bad for the American. He understood how rough Germany could be.

"Ve America what's wrong?" He felt America jump when he had placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Italy it's just you."

"Don't worry so much America~ Germany is always that forceful, not just to you~" America laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "You saw that huh?"

"Ve~! I also know about your bet with France, and I want to say that I won't let you lose!" America looked surprised at the Italian. "What...?"

"Don't worry so much about it America! Besides, you know you enjoyed your kiss with Doitsu~" America blushed looking away. "Did not..."

"Ve~! But if you ever do it again I will not hesitate to ask Romano to shoot you dead~" He looked over all shocked and a little bit afraid of Italy then. "I-I won't!" And man did he mean it!

"Good~!" Italy leaned forward and pecked America on the lips sweetly, causing said country's cheeks to flare red. "W-what was that for!"

"You need it for the bet! Good luck~! You'll need it~!" Italy waved and ran off to find Germany; America watched him leave. "He really is a strange country that one..."

* * *

**Short, but I thought it was sweet! Next one will be out soon!**


	5. Canada :3

**So America is ready to go out and win his bet! While also making some happy Allies! Yep! This chapter is the end of the Axis and the beginning of the Allies! Enjoy!**

* * *

After his talk with Italy, America was feeling better about himself. He had already done half of his dare and he was pretty confident he could complete the other half. He only had four left to go! No sweat, he could do this after all, after all he **is** a Hero!

He was so giddy he was actually dancing a little as he walked. That is, until he ran into another person. Confused he looked around, but didn't see anyone around. "I'm down here..." A soft voice said from the floor, poor Canada was laying on his back with Kumajirou sitting on his chest.

America grinned and bent down to help up his brother. "Sorry bra! Didn't see you there!"

"I'm surprised you can see me at all..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." America grinned obliviously and patted his brothers head, then he remembered his goal and his grin widened. This one was going to be a piece of cake. "Hey bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold Kumajirou?" Canada stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what he was talking about, but then remembered the polar bear in his arms. Apprehensive though he was, he still handed Kumajirou over to his over-active brother. America hugged the bear to his chest gently and grinned even wider at his brother. "Thanks bra!"

America then turned around and started walking off with Kumajirou still in his arms. Canada had to fast walk to keep up with him and tapped on his shoulder lightly. America turned around and had to keep from laughing at the confused look on his bro's face. "Yo?"

"Can I have Kumakiya?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope~!"

"Why not!?"

"I'll give him back on one condition!" Canada really didn't want to deal with whatever idiotic plan his brother had come up with, but it wasn't like he could take Kumasamon back by force. He would have to listen, because the bear was pretty much the only thing keeping Cuba from betting him up anymore. "Fine. What is it?"

"A kiss on the cheek?"

"That's it?" Canada wasn't all that much surprised by the odd request, but something seemed wrong.

"Yep!"

There had to be some kind of catch, it was never just one thing with America. Sure, it started as one thing, then it became another and another, and before Canada knew it he was in so much trouble he doubted even a team of sled dogs could pull him out of it.

Canada was skeptical, but he would do it just so he could have his beloved bear back. "Fine." He held out his arms for Kumapocky, America grinned even wider and Canada was starting to wonder why the skin at the corners hadn't started splitting. He didn't dwell on it long as Kumamochi was set into his arms, Canada sighed and leaned forward to kiss his annoying brother on the cheek.

Just as he was close enough, Alfred moved his head so that their lips met. Canada backed off right away and sputtered in shock and embarrassment, holding a hand over his mouth and his cheeks a deep red. America waved to his brother before running off down the hall like a bat out of Hell laughing all the while.

Canada watched after him until he disappeared around a corner, he looked down in Kumamushi in confusion, but the bear looked as confused as he was. He shook his head and sighed, it would just be easier to assume it was one of those odd things American's did.

* * *

**GASP! CHAPTER 5!? I know right!? I could hardly believe it either! Und I am disappointed in myself because I made everyone wait so long, and the chapter isn't even that long...  
**


	6. China! Aru

**And here I was thinking that I would never get here. Funny eh? On to the next un-suspecting victim!**

* * *

"Watch where you are going aru!" China huffed angrily as America nearly plowed into him. Said American looked down at the Chinese man like he was prey, it almost made China take step back. Almost, and in hind sight it probably would have done his sanity much good.

"What do you want aru? Can you not tell that I am not in the mood for your stupid antics?"

America was close enough to China for it to feel like the American was invading his personal space. "That's why I'm here to help you, dude!" China actually had to take a step back to keep from suffocating. "What do you mean aru?"

"Hey China?"

"What aru?"

"What did your first kiss feel like?" China sputtered in indication, how dare America ask such a personal question! Though when he stopped and thought about it, China wasn't actually all that surprised that America would ask something like this and not think about the other person's feelings first.

The American was so dense that if you shoved his head into a blender he wouldn't notice until he was dead already and then freak out, because he was a ghost. He almost laughed at the completely absurd thought, that is until America stepped back into his personal bubble once again. It was bad enough he had to put up with Russia in his personal space and not being able to do anything about it, he wasn't going to start tolerating the American doing the same.

"Stay away from my personal bubble aru!" He stepped back and America stepped forward, it was starting to feel like a dance as they moved side to side and backwards. "You never answered my question." China sighed and resolved to have America assassinated or maybe drugged and sent to Russia in a FedEx box. Maybe he'll send a note with it telling Russia that America wishes to be come with him? "It was rough and unfriendly."

"Who was your first kiss?" Finally America had managed to back China into a corner, literally and figuratively. "That is none of your business aru!" America shrugged and leaned forwards, China wasn't sure what he was going to do until the America's lips pressed to his own. He was shocked at first, but just as he was just starting to enjoy it America pulled away.

The American was smirking arrogantly (or at least in China's eyes he was) and China wanted to slap him. It was a girlish instinct that he quashed very quickly.

He was still fuming when he blurted out the next part. "It was England aru!" America stood in shock for a few seconds before laughing and running away. China wasn't sure whether he was more astonished, disgusted, or amused. Perhaps it was a hybrid mix of all three that kept him from going after the American and shipping him to Russia?

* * *

**Hands up who thinks America's doing a good job?  
**


End file.
